Phoenotopia Awakening
Phoenotopia Awakening is a remake of the original game, set to release sometime in 2019 or possibly 2020. Unlike its predecessor, Phoenotopia Awakening will be sold digitally, being available for purchase on Steam and Nintendo Switch. Many of the features from the original Phoenotopia have either been revised or replaced with better alternatives for this remake, and a lot of new features have been added as well. Story Phoenotopia Awakening will follow the same storyline from the previous game, but with some differences. The game will also have two different endings, both of which will be very different from the original game due to the fact that the sequel game is not planned to be released for several years afterwards.https://www.reddit.com/r/phoenotopia/comments/7x4un0/the_phoenotopia_timeline/dubuvt7/ https://phoenotopia.com/post/185287433788/2019-may-update The main ending will also vary a little depending on how much of the game the player has completed. Gameplay Phoenotopia Awakening is an upgraded remake of the original game, featuring an abundance of new content, including new game mechanics, items, weapons, enemies, bosses, locations, and characters. Like the original game, Phoenotopia Awakening is an open-world platformer-RPG in which the player completes various tasks in one area in order to progress to the next area. These tasks vary between obtaining equipment, navigating hostile areas, defeating bosses, and interacting with NPCs to take on more passive, story-driven quests. Through all of this, the player is free to explore and revisit the game's areas in any manner they see fit. Unlike Phoenotopia, however, the gameplay in Phoenotopia Awakening is far less linear, with a larger and more expansive world filled with even more content, including several new locations, new characters, and a lot more secret areas. Many of the first game's enemies and bosses make a return alongside brand-new adversaries with a more creative, wider range of abilities. Phoenotopia Awakening also boasts a larger assortment of weapons, items, and utilities at Gale's disposal once she obtains them. Among these items are new tools such as the Fishing Rod, Frying Pan, and Flute, all of which are used in new gameplay mechanics that allow the player to obtain and enhance Consumable Items or unlock secret areas. There will also be more Scrolls than in the original game, which may grant more new abilities to Gale. The inventory interface design in Phoenotopia Awakening has also been streamlined. The inventory menu, once used to hold every item the player obtained, is now relegated to holding consumable items and secondary tools/weapons, while a separate status menu is used to show the player's primary weapons, armors, and items. There is also a brand-new feature, the Gear Ring, that allows players to select up to eight items to be accessed instantly whenever they are needed. Currently, the Gear Ring is limited to console versions of the game. Characters See List of Phoenotopia Characters. Many characters are introduced in Phoenotopia Awakening in addition to the ones found in the original game. Several of them are reinterpretations of old characters, such as Ruby and Garnet's Kids. New characters include the Fortune Teller, the members of the GEO Club, and Astrid the Antique Collector. The Fortune Teller will be used in place of the old system for hunting collectibles such as Moonstones and Heart Rubies. The GEO Club will be a organization that Gale can join to find and complete dungeons for prizes.http://phoenotopia.com/post/178628068443/2018-september-update Astrid will be part of a new side quest that has the player collecting ancient artifacts in exchange for rewards. http://phoenotopia.com/post/183813403408/2019-march-update Locations See Locations. Phoenotopia Awakening reprises many of the locations that were featured in the original game, all of which having either been expanded upon or completely overhauled. However, it also introduces several new locations, including a new town to the east of Daea, mysterious Beacon Towers, several shooting galleries, and the GEO Club office. Items Weapons/Tools Primary Weapons * Wooden Bat * Iron Hammer * Royal Club * Morning Star Secondary Weapons/Tools * Slingshot * "Super Slingshot" * Bombs * Civilian Crossbow * "Elite Crossbow" * "Super Crossbow" * "Laser Gun" * Javelin * Artifact Armors * Plain Vest * Leather Vest * Jade Hauberk * Ancient Armor Scrolls * 6 new Scrolls Elemental Items * 6 Elemental Items Utilities * Heart Gem * Energy Gem * Moonstones * Ancient Artifacts * Antique Bracelets * Asteroid Rocks * Nebula Armlet * Blood Ring * Lucky Belt * Bottle of Glowy Wisps * Power Potion * Crank Lamp * Floaty Donut * Fishing Rod * Frying Pan * Flute * Rocket Boots * Consumable Items Pick-Ups * Rai * Heart * Duri Seed * Anuri Pearlstone Enemies See List of Phoenotopia Enemies. Almost all of the enemies from the original game return in Phoenotopia Awakening, and many of them have been given new abilities. There are also several new enemy types as well. References pl:Phoenotopia Awakening Category:Games Category:Phoenotopia Awakening